


Dance Me To The End of Love

by anarchycox



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Awareness of Period Typical Reactions to Homosexuality, But it isn't a central part of the story, Eggsy as magical match maker, Eggsy is fae, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jazz Clubs, M/M, Magic in London, Maths Prof Merlin, Poetry Prof Harry, Snark, minor PTSD, one non-explicit sex scene, sweet sadness, university professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: It is the 1920s and the realms of magic have decided it is time to shut most of the doors between their world and ours. Humans no longer deserve or even want what they have to offer. They no longer believe in magic.But fae Eggsy disagrees. He loves people madly and he is determined to give them one last gift before he is forced to depart.His gift?Help one more couple fall in love. Because love is the best magic there is right?So he pretends to be a student and does everything he can to push Merlin and Harry together. Only they are a little harder to push than he expected.





	Dance Me To The End of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseforthethorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/gifts).



> I hope that you enjoy this bit of magic. Michelle as a bird is absolutely a tip of the hat to insanereddragon and elletromil's story of flowers and fireflies.

Eggsy sat at the top of St. Paul’s and looked down at people. Swarming around like ants, and just as boring, none ever looked up and noticed anything. He spit into his hands and then rubbed them together until strings formed. He let go and bright blue streamers fell onto the people below.

No one even saw them.

He sighed. Ever since cars, people noticed so much less. He was ready to call it a wash and go home when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. A man had noticed. He had stopped and reached up and caught the blue streamer. He even smelled it and smiled at the scent of spring on such a gloomy fall day. Eggsy smiled, happy. Back home they thought he was a trouble maker.

No. Not a troublemaker.

At least not the right sort.

He hadn’t stolen a baby in a few hundred years. It just didn’t seem very fun. Humans were miserable bastards no reason to make them suffer more. He got in so much shit back home that most of his magic and tricks were to make humans smile. But they used to burn each other at the stake, they fought these giant wars that changed nothing. Sometimes they just needed a fun surprise.

Luckily his mum still held just enough sway in court that he wasn’t punished. He thought though he might be called home soon. Not many were lingering out here in the world. Doors were closing to the realms. Creatures were making choices and abandoning humans.

But how could he abandon them? One man stopped and saw the streamers.

He should follow him, see what was what.

Eggsy leapt off of St. Paul’s and followed the man.

*********************************************

Harry wondered at how it was such an easy walk to work, but ever since he found that streamer floating on the air, there had been a bounce in the morning. He walked through the halls of the university and smiled at other professors and a few grad students. He made his way through winding halls and upstairs until he was at his drafty office. He hung up his coat and switched to his robes.

He draped the streamer over his lamp and settled in behind his desk. Oh yes. There was the marking that he had hoped had magically disappeared overnight. It did not. A knock on the door and a head poked in. “Tea sir?” the department secretary asked.

“Oh god bless you. Why is it we don’t have elves to do our marking again?” he asked her.

“My understanding, sir, is that they focus mainly on shoes,” she smiled and ducked out, returning a few minutes later with tea. “Department meeting today, at 1.”

“I am sure you are mistaken, we had one last Monday.”

“You know King likes his weekly tirade,” she whispered. “And it will be a doozy this week.” She leaned forward.

Harry leaned forward too; this meant institution gossip. “Oh?” he whispered and smiled. If something had made Chester cranky he wanted advance warning.

“Someone over in the maths department made a machine. Creates encryptions on its own. Others have been made but this one, this has people talking. Rumours already that more money is going to be thrown at Professor Beiste.”

“And King fears that they’ll strip it from us,” Harry rolled his eyes a little. “We are the best literature studies program in the world. An upstart with some wires and buttons won’t change that.”

“Of course, sir. Now get to that marking. We’re the best because our professors do their work.” She smiled at him and left.

Harry harrumphed and sipped his tea. It was sweeter than she usually made, more in line with what he liked. He sighed in contentment. He then froze, the room felt warmer. Like there was another body in there. “Hello?” he called out. There was no response and Harry figured it was just his imagination. He picked up his pen and the first paper. He sighed. It was long form. He wished King would move into the century and insist all papers be typewritten. He stared longingly at his desk at the spot his home typewriter would fit so well, but King claimed the sound gave him a headache. Harry privately believe the amount of gin in his cup did that but he wouldn’t complain.

He looked at the blue streamer that he had found.

Today was going to be a good day.

*****************************************************

Eggsy liked this Professor Harry Hart. He seemed decent for a human. While the bloke talked to the secretary he read book titles and tried not to laugh too much.

The guy was a bloody romantic. All poetics and fairy tales and folklore. Two whole shelves about fairies and the like. Bet not a one got it right, not even the three written by said Professor Hart. But still that explained perhaps why he had seen the ribbon. He was interesting but it was logical that he caught it.

Eggsy wanted a person that was a mystery.

He warmed the office a little and disappeared out the window. It was a nice campus, Cambridge. Trees weren’t quite turning yet, some flowers were still struggling to grow and a nice fire going somewhere.

Eggsy blinked. That wasn’t a natural fire. He shouldn’t go. But he always did like a fire. He followed the scent to a different building and into a large lecture room where some sort of machine had been strapped to...a motorcycle engine.

“We seem to have gotten a little ahead of ourselves Professor Beiste,” the younger man said. He tapped out the fire on his robes.

“Aye,” the older man agreed. “But for a moment it was interesting wasn’t it, the way the keys danced.”

“I don’t think the fire is all out,” the graduate student pointed. The professor threw more sand on it. Eggsy sat himself on top of a desk and watched the two talk and point, the older man gesturing wildly and cackling madly all the while making notes on a clipboard.

“Professor Beiste, lecture starts soon,” the student warned. “We need to get all this cleaned up and you need to teach trigonometry.”

“Yes, yes, but still, it was brilliant wasn’t it?” The bald man pushed his glasses up a little.

“Yes, Professor, almost dying was quite lovely.”

“When I almost blow ye up lad, ye can feel to call me Merlin in private,” the man said. The student thanked him and hurried the mess out of the room. Merlin cleaned up a little more and picked up the small machine that the engine had been attached to. He smiled at it fondly.

Not looking up he said, “Lad, I dinnae know who you are, but last I checked Cambridge had a rather strict dress code.”

Eggsy felt his jaw drop. “You can see me?”

“Only out of the corner of my eye, not dead on. And isn’t that interesting?” Merlin still didn’t look at him.

Eggsy quickly disappeared. He flew around London a little before landing on top of the opera house.

Two interesting men in one day. Both in roughly the same spot.

Looked like he might be able to have a spot of fun before returning home after all.

*********************************************

Whatever luck Harry had been having had long disappeared and now he was just praying for time to move faster. He longed for a quiet weekend. His fire, his books, maybe a drive out to the country to walk in the woods.

He just wanted to go to his office, he wanted a nap before his final seminar but there was a small group blocking the door. He looked at them and sighed.

Senior Charlie Heskith was rabble rousing again.

Harry tried to back away to go around to the back door.

“Professor Hart!” Charlie called and everyone turned.

Harry swore creatively in his mind.

“Mr. Heskith, concerns about mid-terms and assignments can be discussed at office hours, no need to raise a fuss like this.”

“Sir, you are a highly regarded professor here. Adding your voice to our cause would go a long way,” Charlie smiled. “The women are demanding not just that they be allowed to attend lectures, but participate.”

Harry sighed, “And?”

The small crowd made some noise.

“Sir, in the long and esteemed history of this institution -” Charlie began.

“Can’t be that esteemed if they let your arse in,” a voice called out.

Harry bit back a laugh and searched the crowd. It was a boy he didn’t recognize.

“Excuse me?” Charlie said.

“Why you pass some gas that needs excusing? Oh, sorry that was just your mouth,” the boy said.

The crowd tittered and Charlie turned red.

“Near as I figure that girl in the class, Roxy Morton? She can run circles around you, and you just hate that. So how about you stick to cheating off Digby there, and we all just call it a day?” The boy smiled. “Professor Hart, I do need to talk to you about some of the upcoming reading.”

“Of course, Mr -”

“Unwin,” he said.

Harry damn well knew there was no Unwin on any of his rosters.  “Mr. Unwin of course, my apologies. If Mr. Heskith will just let us through, I do believe we can sort you out.” He gently nudged past Charlie and they walked to Harry’s office. Harry moved behind his desk and smiled politely at the boy. “You aren’t in any of my classes.”

“No, sir, I ain’t,” Mr. Unwin grinned, and it was a cheeky thing. “You can call me Eggsy.”

“Mr. Unwin, if you aren’t in my classes, I don’t know how I can help you,” Harry said.

“See, I’m over in maths. Dead love it, having the time of my life and all, learning gobs. But I like books too yeah? But there weren’t room in my schedule so I found your reading list and been just doing it in my off time,” Eggsy smiled again. “Brilliant stuff. But having a little trouble with Midsummer.”

Harry was intrigued. The accent was different than most students, not just in the lack of wealth in it, but also that it just felt like English wasn’t his first tongue. And maths students seldom expressed such an interest in Literature.

“I know it is getting late in the semester but you could transfer in to take my introduction to folklore course at the very least.”

“Gee, I would love too, sir,” Eggsy said earnestly. “But Professor Beiste is very particular about his seniors not being engaged in frivolous studies that lead nowhere for men.”

Harry raised a brow. “I beg your pardon?” He felt himself growing angry. “The study of Literature is hardly frivolous.”

“I agree,” Eggsy said. “But he said something along the lines of Shakespeare’s folio would only be good for collecting the oil that fell out of his machine.” Eggsy blushed a little. “I am so sorry. I am speaking out of turn.”

“No matter, Mr. Unwin,” Harry said to put the boy at ease. “You had a concern, though.”

“It’s a silly thing, I’ll just go, I’m due in class soon anyways,” Eggsy straightened his robes. “I like your books, sir. Read them all. They are adorable.”

Harry blinked. “Adorable?”

“Yeah, you are better than others but fall into the same trap. I blame Shakespeare.” Eggsy was at the door and gave a wave.

Harry called after him, “What trap, Mr. Unwin?”

Eggsy poked his head back in. “Oberon is only an arse if you mess with his supper. Never once has he treated Titania like crap like in the play.”

Harry laughed a little. “That is certainly an interesting interpretation of the legends, Mr. Unwin.”

“See that would piss them off, they hate being called legends. Even creatures who have been around since time out of mind don’t like being called old, sir.” Eggsy winked and was gone.

Harry frowned and went to his door, but it seemed Mr. Unwin moved quickly and was gone and couldn’t explain that flight of fancy. But he currently had larger concerns. It seemed he needed to talk to a fellow professor in the maths department. He was pretty sure he knew where it was on campus. But he’d consult a map, just to be certain.

******************************************

“No,” Merlin said to the group. “Ye can’t make numbers dance to your whims, you dance to theirs. Look at these problems.”

“They are unsolvable sir,” a student said.

“It is unsolvable by you, that does nae mean unsolvable,” Merlin countered.

“Unsolvable by you as well,” Eggsy called from the back.

“Aye, and isn’t that beautiful?” Merlin countered.

“Beautiful sir?” someone asked.

Merlin stared at the board. “Look at them. Landau’s Problems. Simple really, just a few words querying a question. 10 years now and no one has any clue. Still considered unanswerable by the understanding of maths we currently have. But currently doesn’t mean forever. It is the only magic left in the world.”

Eggsy snorted at that.

The class continued their discussion of the problem’s getting nowhere, but it was clear that Professor Beiste was enjoying himself. He eventually dismissed the group. Eggsy lingered a little.

“Are ye a ghost?” Merlin asked, looking at him as ever from the corner of his eye, sure if he looked straight on the boy would disappear.

“Oh now, that would be almost magical and according to you, the only magic left in the world is maths.” Eggsy sat on the back of his chair and leaned forward. “Look at me,” he commanded; he compelled. “Oh you are strong,” he said when it was clear the professor was fighting it. “See me,” Eggsy compelled a little harder.

Merlin turned and looked at him and saw the boy full on for the first time.

“Hello,” Eggsy said. “You are so interesting. And I’ve decided to give you a gift, just for being so very interesting. Though, little sad you think maths is really the only magic left. There is a bit more than that.” Eggsy clapped his hands together and the lights flickered.

“The school has shite wiring, everyone knows that,” Merlin dismissed. He looked at the boy. “What’s your name?”

“Eggsy Unwin at your service,” Eggsy tipped a non existent hat and a bunny popped out.

“I saw Houdini at the Alhambra 5 times, Mr. Unwin,” Merlin crossed his arms unimpressed.

“I love Houdini, seen him 9 times,” Eggsy said. “1906 was a great year for him.”

“Ye would have been a child,” Merlin said.

“Not really. And you absolutely believe in magic, Hamish, or you wouldn’t see me. And you wouldn’t call yourself Merlin if you didn’t.”

“A nickname from childhood, I could not shake,” Merlin said. “And my birth name is one of common knowledge. You knowing it, means naught.”

Eggsy got off the back of the chair and moved closer. “Really? Hamish Antony Giovanni Beiste, you sure you like me knowing your whole name?”

Merlin faced him dead on, even though he felt a chill in his spine. Because no one knew both middle names except his parents. “Do you want me to acknowledge you lad? Tell me what you are then.”

“Just someone who likes humans who are interesting,” Eggsy rocked on his heels and tilted his head. “Oh and your gift is headed for your office. Sorry I might have riled him up a wee bit.” Eggsy winked. Merlin looked to the door and when he looked back the spirit or whatever he was was gone.

Merlin soothed his brain by going to the board and writing out some of his favourite equations, Riemann’s formula always calmed his mind. He nodded and erased the board and packed up his books. He went to his office and decided to poke at his encryption machine until his company arrived.

It wasn’t much time at all before there was a brisk knock on his door. “Come in,” he said. Merlin looked at the man and had to admit he would be a good gift indeed. He wondered how much that Eggsy had read in his mind.

“Professor Beiste?” the man asked.

Merlin stood up and held out his hand. “Merlin, please, and you are?”

Harry gave it the briefest of shakes. “Professor Harry Hart. Literature and Folklore.”

“Ah,” Merlin said. That could explain some things. “Ye know the boy then.”

“If you mean, Mr. Unwin, we have met,” Harry said. “Are you so devoid of interests beyond your own field of study that you stunt the growth of other students here?”

Eggsy had been underselling it with the phrase riled up. “I’m sorry?” Merlin asked.

“You bloody well should be,” Harry said. He crossed his arms and glared. “No student should be denied access to education.”

“Many are,” Merlin said.

Harry paused ready to launch into more words. “Well yes, but -”

“Ye are allowed women in your classes are ye not? They are still withheld from mine,” Merlin said. “And last I checked, the milkman’s son was not in these hallowed halls.”

Harry frowned at him. “You won’t distract me.”

“Am I distracting then?” Merlin asked.

“Your words are, don’t turn me around. I have a complaint,” Harry glanced around the room and became distracted. “Oh, you have a typewriter.”

“I do,” Merlin agreed.

“It’s beautiful,” Harry sighed in pleasure. “Oh, look at those keys. Underwood?”

“Aye, though a few personal tweaks, to fix the -”

“The sticky shift and the double H strike,” Harry looked at the machine hungrily. “I have one at home. We aren’t allowed one in the offices.”

Merlin looked at him in horror. “Do ye have to scrape your own parchment clean, or the secretary do it for you?”

Harry laughed a little at that before he remembered why he was there. “Professor Beiste why do you deny your senior students from taking electives in other departments?”

Merlin paused. “I don’t,” he said. “They are allowed to take physics, astronomy, engineering…”

“What about Literature, Art, History?” Harry demanded.

“Why would they need that drivel?”

“Drivel?” Harry shouted. He clearly lost all ability to speak. “Your maths is drivel.”

“My maths can save this nation’s secrets from enemies,” Merlin said.

“My literature saves this nation’s soul,” Harry countered.

“That’s rather dramatic,” Merlin rolled his eyes. “Words are pretty, but lies. Equations are truth.”

“And truth is beauty, which is what words are,” Harry felt his fists clench. “You are as soulless as your machine.”

“You are as fanciful as your fairy tales.”

“This is unacceptable. I will go to the board to allow Mr. Unwin to take the classes he wishes,” Harry warned. “The board of which, my uncle is a member.”

“Of course,” Merlin sneered. But then he paused. “You saw Mr Unwin?”

“What do you mean saw? Of course I saw the lad. Why would I be here yelling at a stranger if I hadn’t seen him?”

“No, like you looked at him straight on and saw and spoke to him?”

“In playing with your machines there, did you somehow hit your head?” Harry asked. He straightened his glasses and Merlin finally noticed the faint scars and the glass eye.

Merlin felt his anger drain away a little. “Professors get territorial, as ye well know.” He smiled a bit. “Tell me how easily you share your prized students.”

Harry shrugged, not wanting to concede the point.

“I’ll allow Mr. Unwin to transfer his one elective elsewhere,” Merlin agreed. “If only to see how all this plays out.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand,” Harry said.

“Neither do I, not all the way,” Merlin said.

“Well then, good day, Professor Beiste,” Harry nodded and stalked out of the office.

Merlin sat in his chair and wasn’t that surprised when his typewriter began to work. He waited until the keys stopped.

_How do you like your gift? E._

Merlin shook his head. “Demon, ye will not tempt me,” he said. He wrote Pi out until his brain calmed and he settled into his regular work.

********************************************

“Stubborn, stubborn fools,” Eggsy said to himself. Weeks he had been trying to throw Harry and Merlin together again, but Merlin somehow always figured it out and found his way around a situation. The two professors had exchanged maybe a dozen words. They should be snogging already. Harry stared at Merlin’s hands every time he saw the man. Merlin always watched Harry walk away. He wanted to see snogging.

“You try too hard,” a bird said next to him.

“Well they are stubborn,” Eggsy protested. The bird pecked at his hand. “Oi, Mum, that hurts.”

Michelle made a dramatic transformation to a more human form. “You lack subtlety.” Michelle watched Merlin see Harry across the way and turn in another direction. “He’s fighting you.”

“I know, bloody tosser,” Eggsy muttered.

“A maths man, sees you that clearly, but the fairy tale one doesn’t,” Michelle giggled. “You always pick the most interesting humans to play with. Are you bringing them home with you when you return?”

Eggsy shrugged. “I dunno, right now focused on getting them to fall in love.”

“That’s cruel,” Michelle said. “Changing hearts like that, often turns out poorly.”

“No, I am just letting them open their hearts up.” Eggsy pointed. “Look into him.”

Michelle’s eyes tracked Merlin and she was clearly listening to something. She then jumped into the air a flew away and followed Harry. Eggsy stayed on the roof and tried to figure out what to do while he waited. Eventually his mum returned and sat next to him. “Very well, they do belong together. But be cautious Eggsy, this world isn’t so kind to humans who are different.”

“People can be tricked, see what they want,” Eggsy said. “Others have done it before.” He frowned, “But how Mum?”

“Think smaller,” she suggested.

“I don’t know what that means,” Eggsy said.

“Merlin likes jazz, it is a frightfully clever music, and he is a frightfully clever man,” Michelle said. She kissed Eggsy’s cheek. “I’m sorry darling, but your time in this realm is nearing its end. You have two moon cycles and then your door closes.”

“I like earth, mum, why can’t I stay?”

“To stay, you’ll be forgotten,” Michelle said. She kissed his cheek. “Have your fun, and come home.”

Eggsy nodded and stared down. He needed them to meet off campus, they just got their backs up and all territorial there.

Jazz, he could do something with that. As soon as he found out what it was.

********************************

Harry cursed, the day he forgets his umbrella in his office is the day it starts to pour. And it seems there was also some sort of accident that closed the sidewalk down. And his grocery bag melted and split in the rain. Spectacular.

“Professor Hart, sir, you look a mess,” Eggsy shouted from a bit away in the park.

“Well, spotted,” Harry said stiffly. “Good evening.” He started to walk and a car splashed a huge muddy puddle onto him. He just stopped and hung his head.

A moment later Eggsy was covering them both with an umbrella. “That sort of day sir?” he asked.

“As soon as I get home it will be better,” Harry said. He put his hand in his pocket. “And I have no keys.”

Eggsy winced maybe he had overdone the magic just a little, but he hadn’t expected all the rain. “Sir, I know it is slightly untoward, but come on, I know a place you can get dry and have a soothing drink. Sure the rain will be done by then. And don’t tell, but I know how to open a door or two without the keys.” Eggsy smiled and winked. He let out just a little persuasion magic, just tempted the man a little.

Harry swore he smelled the warmth of a cozy fire. “Is it far?”

“No, sir, just a cut through the park, trust me,” Eggsy said. He looked at him. “What do you have to lose Professor Hart, if you just reach out a little. You seem like you were the fearless sort once.”

“We all were, once,” Harry said. But it was true. He nodded. “Lead on, Mr. Unwin.”

“Told you, call me Eggsy.” Eggsy began to walk and had to shoo away the animals that were all coming out to say hello. Luckily Harry was feeling miserable enough to not really notice the birds all watching them.

“Of course, Mr. Unwin,” Harry smirked just a little.

“Love smart ass humans,” Eggsy said happily. He took them out of the park and down a couple of side streets and then led them down to a garden door. He knocked and it opened.

Harry realized quickly enough that it wasn’t a flat he had been taken to, but a club.

The music and voices, and cigarette smoke were all rather a giveaway. He followed Eggsy down and in. And Harry just breathed in. The smoke was almost choking but under it was the smell of clashing perfumes, and sweat of dancers, and the gin on the wall. The noise was the murmur of the crowd and the music the small band was just pouring out. For the last several years he had avoided spaces underground, tight filled quarters, but this was so different than the memories, the horrors, that it locked those worries away. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Eggsy.

“Yeah,” Eggsy said. “Yeah you needed to be here.” He had brought Harry because this was one of Merlin’s favourite places, but he could see it was doing something for Harry on its own. “You like jazz?”

“Oh I am far too old for it,” Harry demurred. “But I have a neighbour who likes to listen to it. Some drifts through the halls.”

“You study poetry right? This here, it is American poetry ain’t it?” Eggsy pulled him deeper into the club and found them a small table. A waiter came over and they both ordered a martini and Harry just watched the band enraptured.

Eggsy sat back and marveled at the human. He couldn’t go home, not when there were such interesting people. Interesting people were better than all the offerings in the ancient realms. And he had some time before the door was locked forever. He looked around the room and with a move of his fingers changed the wall sconces a bit, so the glass was tinted a little pink and gave the room a gorgeous colour. Their drinks arrived and the band took a break and some records were put on.

“This…” Harry looked around. “If you had told me this was our destination I would have refused. And it was exactly what I needed, Mr. Unwin.”

“You’re welcome, Professor. Good place to get out of your own head right?”

“It is. This is good.” Harry took a sip of his martini. “And this is even better.” Another sip, “Oh this is much better than I anticipated.”

“I made sure they dinnae give you the watered down gin,” Merlin said.

Harry startled a little but Eggsy had seen him walk over.

Merlin gave Eggsy an unimpressed look. “Eggsy, you a jazz fan? They have lots of it where you are from?”

Eggsy gave him a wide grin. “Oh we have lots of stuff where I am from.”

Merlin grunted a little. “Professor Hart, please enjoy your evening.” Merlin gave a polite nod and turned.

Harry was feeling in a very good mood. “Join us Professor Beiste, please.”

Merlin looked at both men carefully, Harry was sincere and Eggsy was gleefully wicked. “Let me just retrieve my drink then.” He went back to the bar and returned with his whiskey sour. He settled into the chair and looked at them. “Come here often?”

“I don’t, as I am sure you can guess,” Harry said. Most of the men were in suits, but his was definitely of an older cut than others in the establishment, he looked a relic in comparison to some. He looked at Merlin and realized the man was just in his waistcoat and his tie was loose, sleeves were rolled. He looked rather attractive. Harry cleared his throat. “Mr. Unwin seems familiar though.”

“Are ye now, Eggsy? Wonder why I haven’t seen you before,” Merlin crossed his arms and Harry stared at the fine hairs, the knob of wrist.

“Well, I can rather blend in, almost would think I could go invisible,” Eggsy said. He sipped his martini. “So you like this loud and fast music huh?”

“It is clever,” Merlin said, and he was easily distracted by the topic. “It knows all the old rules and bends them to its will, but never quite breaks them. Music is just numbers really. If you can count and read you can play. But this? This stuff makes the numbers dance.”

“I would have thought you consider music drivel,” Harry said.

“Opera is drivel, this is magic,” Merlin countered. He sipped his drink.

“You do not believe in magic,” Harry said in surprise.

“Only a fool doesn’t,” Merlin said. “Though...perhaps my definition of the word is different.”

“Magic,” Harry said. “The use of means believed to have supernatural power over natural forces.”

“Wonder, Professor Hart. I believe in wonder and possibility,” Merlin said before Harry could continue his definition. “Maths require you to have faith and belief in seemingly impossible things.”

“I would have thought maths brought order to the chaos. Magic is all chaos.” Harry was finding himself intrigued by this man.

“Every mathematical puzzle we unravel we find five more. I built a machine that shouldn’t work but does. And hopefully I will make it even better. It makes endless encryptions, ones people would take months to create, what is that but magic?” Merlin leaned forward. “Houdini always has the key in a pocket or his mouth, this is certain, but there is wonder in how he pulls it off, even knowing that.”

“And there is that wonder in this music?” Harry asked.

Merlin nodded.

“Then why can’t you find wonder in poetry?” Harry shouted. “Why is what I do drivel?”

“Explain,” Merlin said. “Because honestly I always wanted to burn Shakespeare.”

“Dick jokes,” Harry said crudely. “Shakespeare is littered with dick jokes. But no, not the old ones for you. They..their wonder is not for you. But Yeats and Thomas Hardy with their struggle to find beauty and when they find it. They play with form and ideals. They changed how words work. They saw everything that happened and still made beautiful words.”

“Send a book to my office, and I’ll read it.” Merlin said. “But I make no promises. And isn’t your specialty folklore?”

“It would be, but King doesn’t feel that is a viable path of study. So I do the poetics to appease him and folklore in my own time.”

Eggsy could have rubbed his hands together in glee at the way they were talking to each other. Their bodies had shifted, and accidentally shut him out, like they forgot he was there. They were leaning into each other and just so absorbed. The energy between them was palpable.

He made sure their drinks refilled, a little looseness wasn’t a bad idea. Now he just had to figure out how to sneak away, leave them be.

“Captain Hart?” a man asked and Harry flinched a little. “Sir, it is you. I haven’t seen you since -” the man gestured a little to his own face.

“It has been a long time,” Harry tried for an easy tone, but the tension was seeping into him.

“Sir, I just...you saved us, and none of us had a chance to say thank you.”

“It was unneeded. Then and now,” Harry said. He stood and held out a hand. “Go, enjoy your evening. It is all fine.”

“I just -” the man looked like he wanted to say so much, and he seemed so young. But the men under his command towards the end had been children really, it had been all that were left at that point.

Eggsy looked at Merlin who had also tensed and seemed ready to kick the guy out. But he knew Harry wouldn’t want more of a scene. A woman was walking by and with a flick of his wrist, Eggsy made her shoe unbuckle and she tripped all over the young man. She giggled and Eggsy made the young almost forget what he had been saying, who he had been talking to. He made the man’s head be filled with the promise of first love. They walked away without another word.

Harry stood there utterly lost. The walls and noise that had been so charming and welcoming now felt like they were closing in. He looked around and couldn’t see a way out. He could feel his breath quicken. He took a few steps and had no idea where they were supposed to lead.

A warm hand was around his neck and a man’s body pressed against his. The uniform buttons pressed against him. No, not uniform, just a waistcoat. He blinked and his eye saw Merlin. “I-”

Merlin pulled Harry onto the dance floor and held up his hand. Harry automatically took it. “What?”

Merlin began to move him around the dance floor in a simple box step. They didn’t really attract any notice. Not in this club. “I am pretty sure, ye never danced with a man in the trenches.” He kept Harry close. “Stay here. Just listen to the music. This song was only written in 1920.” Merlin said.

Harry focused on the warmth pouring off of Merlin. He had never been warm then. And the music was different that what they had listened to, when they could. The smoke was cigarettes and not gas. And he could smell Merlin’s aftershave. That was never a smell in the trenches. Nothing ever that spicy and warm. Harry couldn’t stop himself and buried his nose in Merlin’s neck.

He tried to pull back quickly though, horrified at his forwardness. This was simply unacceptable.

“Ye fit well, just stay for the song,” Merlin said. “I was never there. I was in offices writing codes, making plans, breaking cyphers.”

“No one should have been there,” Harry whispered.

“And ye aren’t there now.” Merlin reassured. “Just breathe me in, and listen to the music. Follow my lead.”

“I am accustomed to leading.”

“Aye, the strength in you is obvious enough. But for another minute just let it aside.” Merlin moved them around the dance floor and Harry felt himself calm. The song ended and he slowly peeled himself off of Merlin.

Harry gave him a small nod. “Thank you,” he whispered. He then fled.

Merlin walked over to Eggsy. “What power you have, guards his dreams tonight. He does not need to go back there tonight.”

Eggsy nodded. “I’ll keep him safe and dreaming of happy ever after.”

“Good, demon.”

“Not a demon.”

“Prove it and protect his soul this eve,” Merlin said.

“Why you so interested in me doing that?” Eggsy asked. “Was I right, was he the best gift ever?”

“Just go,” Merlin said. He walked to the bar and ordered another drink.

With a blink Eggsy disappeared and made it to Harry’s flat. He gave Harry privacy while he did his evening ablutions and when the professor curled up in bed, Eggsy filled his head with dreams of picnics, and sun, and happiness.

He saw though that he didn’t have to put Merlin in there. Harry was already doing that himself.

**************************************

“Had me that spanner,” Merlin said and held out a hand. He felt something put in his hand and looked down. “This is a screwdriver.”

“Tell me the difference between a Petrarchan and Shakespearean sonnet,” Harry countered.

“Petrarch is two parts with two within that, Shakespeare is three parts and a couplet,” Merlin says. “Ah got ye, ye bastard.” He made some adjustments and straightened. “Your typewriter should work well now,” he said. Harry was just staring at him. “What?”

“How did you know that?”

“Sonnets are the only poems I like. The rules are nice and orderly. Correction the Japanese have a style as well I like. Haiku,” Merlin put in a piece of paper and typed a little. He handed the page to Harry.

“Did I just manage to surprise Professor Harry Hart?” Harry read. “Ha ha.” But the Hs struck perfectly. “Thank you for coming over and fixing the machine.”

“It is a little matter,” Merlin said easily. He stood up and packed his small bag. “Have a good night.”

“You could stay for tea?” Harry offered. He didn’t want the man to leave quite yet. It had been a couple weeks since the night at the jazz club and they had run into each other a few times, even shared lunch twice. Harry had mentioned his typewriter was sticking and Merlin had offered to check it out for him.

“A cuppa would be nice Professor Hart,” Merlin agreed.

“Harry, is acceptable too, you know,” Harry said.

“Merlin then,” Merlin agreed.

Harry nodded and excused himself. He went and put together a quick tray, gathering some biscuits and after a moment a little brandy while the kettle prepared. He eventually took the tray back to his office and Merlin was reading one of his books.

“My first,” Harry said. “Not my best.”

“Do you believe in this stuff?” Merlin asked. “Fairies and other realms and the like.”

Harry put the tray down and poured himself both tea and a brandy. “I...don’t know,” he admitted. “I want to.”

“But?” Merlin skipped the tea and went for a brandy. He also grabbed a biscuit.

“But,” Harry sighed. He looked at put his tea on the tray and held his brandy. “It is hard to believe in that much magic and beauty after everything I saw.”

“I can understand that,” Merlin agreed. “But still I bet a small corner of your heart believes.”

“Why does this interest you so?” Harry asked.

Merlin shrugged a little. “I like the idea of us having things in common.”

Harry stared at his brandy glass and took a large gulp. “Why?” he whispered.

Merlin didn’t answer. “Thank ye for the drink, Harry.” He got up and left without another word. It was a bit of a walk to his place from Harry’s but Merlin didn’t mind. And as he guessed, he had company before too long. “Do I disappoint you, lad?”

“You had a perfect opportunity for a kiss there!” Eggsy hissed. The street was mostly empty, but still.

“Perhaps,” Merlin said and turned a corner. He was a little surprised Eggsy didn’t follow. He jumped though when Eggsy just stopped in front of him.

“You aren’t a coward,” Eggsy said. “Your core is all numbers and steel covering the warmest heart I’ve felt in a human in 70 years. So why not? You like him a great deal. Even more than you admit to yourself.”

Merlin didn’t say anything until he was back in his flat. He poured himself and Eggsy a drink and they went to his office. Eggsy grinned and immediately started poking at all the incredible little machines Merlin was working on.

Merlin smiled as the magical creature was entranced by moving gears and, “be careful with that lad,” he said as Eggsy pulled the sword out of the umbrella shaft.

“Brilliant.” Eggsy grinned. “What do you do with some of these?”

“I have contacts from the war in MI-6, occasionally they ask me to create things.”

“Why don’t you work for them full time? It suits you more than the teaching. No offense. You are actually a great teacher,” Eggsy said. He put the sword away and poked some more.

“I think about it,” Merlin said easily. “Especially when finals are occurring. I had been seriously considering, they made an intriguing offer when I got that encryption machine working, but teaching is fascinating and I rather ended up with one fascinating student, and a...friend.”

“Friend?” Eggsy leaned in.

“Yes,” Merlin replied firmly. “A friend.”

“Not more?”

Merlin swirled the alcohol in his glass. “You must know how careful I have to be, how he has to be. This is not something to step wrongly on. I read the signals wrong and he could have me charged.”

“He dreams of you,” Eggsy said.

“Because of your influence,” Merlin dismissed.

“Nope, I put the sun and fields in there, he puts you in all on his own,” Eggsy promised. He paused. “You wouldn’t be the first,” he said.

Merlin leaned forward and Eggsy was just a little scared even though with a wave of his hand Merlin would be a dog. “No, ye don’t break confidences on secrets ye shouldn’t even have. Those are his memories to share or not. And what a man does on the eve of battle, that is for his heart and comfort alone.”

“You two are my last dream for humanity, I just want to go with a happy ending in place,” Eggsy said. “And you two deserve some happy.”

“Before ye go?” Merlin asked.

Eggsy shrugged. “World is moving on from magic. Most of my folk figure it is time to close the doors between realms. Not many left open and they are closing fast. Mum said mine is open a few weeks more.”

Merlin moved closer to the boy. “Ye don’t want to leave.”

“We can’t interfere you know, not in what all of you idiot humans bring on yourself,” Eggsy said. “And most don’t want to. You are toys to us. We are tied to things you know, seasons, time, places. I’m tied to London. God I love this city. Loved it forever. And it was hurting. All the men hurting made the city hurt.”

“It was too big for ye to fix, lad,” Merlin soothed.

“I did what I could,” Eggsy swore, “Sun on ships returning, flowers in hospitals bloomed longer than they should, made sure people dreamed their happiest as they...left. I almost walked away from all of you then.”

“But there is always some magic and joy to be found in London,” Merlin guessed.

Eggsy nodded. “Everyone who was coming home came home and London smiled again. And I got back to playing. But back home, they say it will only get worse and we need to save ourselves. So we’ll lock ourselves away and forget humans ever even existed. Just live eternally and uninteresting. Won’t be any surprises.”

“And that is your favourite.”

Eggsy grinned. “Well yeah, I mean look and you and Harry. The best surprise ever. Haven’t had this much fun with a set of humans since like 1882.” Eggsy wiggled his brows. “You really should kiss him.”

“And you should be on your way, to wherever it is you rest. You have exams not too far away.”

“You know I don’t really go to school, right?” Eggsy asked.

“I expect ye to pass my class, Mister Unwin.” Merlin stood up and stared at him.

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll do the maths. You are right though, it is pretty brilliant magic.” He went to the window and opened it. “What do you want to dream about tonight Merlin?”

Merlin looked at Eggsy. “A cottage in the country. Small, but a large shed for me to work in. A warm fire, and the scent of stew in the kitchen.”

“Do you want company?”

Merlin shook his head. “He will find his own way there, or not. I prefer the surprise.”

Eggsy smiled at him. “Goodnight, Merlin.” In a blink he had disappeared.

Merlin dreamed of the cottage and warm blankets and yes a pair of long legs stretched over his lap as the man read some poetic drivel. He would remember to chastise Eggsy in the morning though, the small yippie yorkie was not needed to complete the image.

********************************************************

“A little bird tells me Professor Hart that you’ve been socializing in the Maths department a great deal recently,” Chester said at the Friday social.

“I have spent some time with Professor Beiste,” Harry agreed and sipped his sherry.

“That’s the gentleman who stole our grant money,” Chester said.

“No,” Harry was calm and firm. “That committee chose to award him the grant, it was never ours.”

“Rather cozy aren’t you?” Chester smiled and leaned in. “You might want to be careful, there are rumours about him. Whispers. Confirmed bachelor.” Chester nodded like that said it all.

Harry just smiled. “Just like there are whispers about you and the Chancellor’s wife. Dreadful things, whispers. Excuse me.” Harry stayed just as long as he had to and started the walk home. He was not surprised when Eggsy showed up beside him.

“Hey Professor Hart, long day?” Eggsy was cheerful.

“Not short, Mr. Unwin,” Harry looked at him. “And where are we going today?”

Eggsy smiled innocently. “Whatever do you mean?”

“Four times now, I run into after hours and somehow end up at the same location as Professor Beiste. The jazz club, that park, the cafe, and the library,” Harry ticked off. He had enjoyed each encounter and that is why it took him so long to see what Eggsy was doing. “If he has a message for me, he can deliver it himself.”

“Need to relax, Professor Hart,” Eggsy said. “You know what I find is great for relaxing - the cinema. Right amazing isn’t it? Light on film and you have these amazing scenes a whole story laid out for you.”

Harry had to admit he loved the cinema. It was fascinating, and so many possibilities to the medium. “I admit losing myself in a story would be enjoyable tonight.”

Eggsy handed him a ticket. “Just so happen to know that Merlin is seeing Sherlock Holmes tonight. Just saying.”

“You are such a strange lad, Mr. Unwin.”

“You have no idea,” Eggsy winked. He started to walk away. “And Professor?” He stopped and turned.

“Yes?”

“You ain’t betraying anyone, or any memories if you are happy you know.”

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them Eggsy was long gone, because of course he was. Harry looked at the ticket and hailed a cab. He made it just a couple minutes before the movie started. Harry scanned the crowd and there were three bald men, but only one was the right skin tone and walked over.

“Hello, Merlin,” Harry said. Merlin laughed a little. “What?”

“I wondered if I smelled, the way people were avoiding sitting next to me, the room is busy, but Eggsy must have wrought his magic. Annoying chap,” Merlin’s voice was fond though.

“Magic?” Harry laughed a little. “Bribed the usher perhaps or something. But may I?”

Merlin gestured and Harry sat down. “A fan of Sherlock Holmes, Harry?”

Harry smiled a bit. “What person isn’t? To be that clever, to solve the problem and save the day. A faithful friend at your side? It is a delightful dream.”

Merlin nodded in agreement. “I admit I have read the stories, some multiple times. Tell me, Harry do you fancy yourself Holmes or Watson?”

“Holmes of course,” Harry answered immediately. He then paused. “Though in reality, I would be Watson, the writing, the affability.”

Merlin laughs a little. “I had always thought myself more the Watson, until I started building more, applying maths to physical objects around me. I became obsessed, like Holmes and his experiments. I suppose we can be a little of both.”

The lights dimmed and the reel began. They sat together and watched Holmes face off against Moriarty. At one particularly tense moment, Harry felt himself reach out and grab Merlin’s leg. He tensed, and then relaxed when Merlin’s hand fell on top of his and they stayed like that until the end card appeared on the screen. Harry pulled his hand away and despised the cold that came with it.

Harry realized he didn’t want the night to end. “A pint?” he suggested.

Merlin nodded. “Aye, I would love to talk about the differences between source text and adaptation.”

Harry’s grin turned wicked. “Don’t you know those sorts of words send my heart aflutter?”

Merlin looked at him seriously. The theatre had mostly emptied out. “Is that something you would like, your heart aflutter?” His voice was quiet, and for the first time that Harry had heard, nervous.

Harry could swear he saw Eggsy out of the corner of his eye giving him an encouraging smile. “I would not object if a certain gentleman were to do so,” he managed to say. The walked out of the theatre and to a pub and sat at the table arguing about Moriarty and their feet resting against each other.

Eggsy watched them, thrilled. They were so attuned to each other and didn’t even realize how they looked at each other. A couple more nudges was all they would need. And he had just enough time to make sure it happened. He looked at the calendar on the wall. Mostly enough time. He decided to go to the door. Eggsy faded away from the pub and travelled to the park where the door connecting London to his realm was. He opened it and the guard on the other side looked so relieved.

“Sir, you are come home,” he said. “Your mother will be happy.”

Eggsy shook his head. “Not yet, still got a couple weeks don’t I?”

“10 days sir,” the man countered.

“Get my mum, please?” Eggsy asked.

The guard’s look was sly. “Why don’t you come through and go to her?”

Eggsy laughed. “You think I don’t know I’m the last left tied to this door? I go through, you lock it and I am stuck and I forget London.”

The man looked through at all the grey. “It looks worth forgetting.”

“No, it is perfect,” Eggsy said. “Now get me my mother.”  Eggsy went and sat on a bench to wait.

“You are so difficult,” she sighed. “Why do you linger in a place of such sadness?” She sat next to him and the light from their realm seeped into the dark night of London.

“Because all the happiness and joy ain’t worth shit if you don’t know the other side of it,” Eggsy said. “Don’t you get bored at the court?”

“There are intrigues, and -”

“And it never changes. Whatever happens, it all goes back to how it was before.” Eggsy looked at her. “I hate it, Mum.”

Michelle pulled her son close. “It is who you are.” She looked around. “This world doesn’t deserve us, not anymore.”

“Not about deserve, it’s about what’s right. Humans should have magic.”

“Doors are staying open in the country,” she said. “Pockets will still exist, but our time is done, my love.”

“Mine isn’t, not yet.” Eggsy looked at her. “What happens if I stay? What happens if I let that door close and I’m on this side?”

Michelle’s eyes filled. “I will forget you. Everyone in our realm will forget that there was once an Eggsy who’s laugh made everyone happy. An Eggsy who was pure and love and all the best of us. You will at most be a shadow in the corner of my mind.”

“And to me?”

“I don’t know,” Michelle said. “Every other door that has closed, those that used it all came home. But whatever happens you won’t be the same. Your magic is in you, yes, but it is tied to our realm. Being cut off?” She shook her head. “Just come home, be happy.”

“That’s what you don’t get. I am happy.” Eggsy stood up. “I need to check on them.”

“Bring them with you,” she suggested. “You would need your own servants anyways.”

Eggsy shook his head. “I couldn’t do that to them. They would wither and fade away.”

“In a land of perpetual happiness and charm. Yes why would two men who had seen the worst of humanity hate that?” she snapped.

“Because they would,” Eggsy said. He disappeared and Michelle swore. She went back to the door and carefully laid what enchantments she could, ones that would keep it open as long as possible, ones that would pull him in if he got within a few metres of the door. She gave what protections she could and returned home.

Eggsy decided to check on Merlin. The man was sitting in his office working on a machine. Eggsy stayed invisible.

“Lad, ye know I hate seeing you just out of the corner of my eye,” Merlin said, as he turned the smallest screwdriver ever.

“Stop doing that,” Eggsy said. “You shouldn’t be able to see me.”

“I do a lot that I shouldn’t.” Merlin looked at him. “What’s wrong lad?”

“Mums, they can suck.” Eggsy sank into the chair.

“They can, but it is usually because they want what is best for you.”

Eggsy shook her head. “She’s wrong in this though.”

“Are ye sure?” Merlin sits across from Eggsy. “What is right isn’t always fun.”

“But it ain’t right. Not for me,” Eggsy hung his head. “But it turns out, if I don’t do it, we can’t be sure what will happen to me.”

“I cannot suggest anything that would kill you,” Merlin said. “I am fond of ye, demon.”

Eggsy snorted a little. “Bloody fae, not a demon. Demons are few and far between in physical form.”

Merlin was intrigued but let that go. “How long do you have?”

“10 days,” Eggsy answered. “And no matter what using most of that to make sure you and Harry are well on the path to happy ever after.”

Merlin shook his head fondly. “That would take longer than 10 days.”

“Not if you try. Not if you let him see the whole of you.”

Merlin stared at him and started to laugh hysterically. “Shall I show up at his office with nothing under my academic robes then?”

Eggsy couldn’t control the giggles. “I was talking about baring your soul, not your dick but hey if it works, it works right?”

Merlin laughed some more. “My dick is impressive to be sure, but still I think more words and perhaps even a kiss first before we duel swords.”

“Duel swords. That’s brilliant, Merlin.”

Merlin calmed himself. “I do like him, Eggsy very much. More than I have like a man in a long time. And I want to be careful, to do our best to make it last.”

“Seen a lot of people and couple, Merlin. All sorts, and I think you and Harry could be a forever thing,” Eggsy said. “I want to have helped create a last bit of magic in this city before I go.” Eggsy realized what he said. What decision he had made in an instant.

“You will be missed lad, not the least because I was intrigued by what sort of final project ye would have submitted.”

Eggsy groaned. “Ugh, don’t even remind me about that. Stupid practical applications of Maths. Why couldn’t you let it all be theoretical?” Eggsy regretted asking that because Merlin gave an hour long lecture. He could have just disappeared but he wanted every moment he could have with his humans.

********************************************************

Harry had started to work in Merlin’s office when the man had lectures. It was all because of the typewriter, and not just because the space was filled with Merlin. He was working on a new book and the typewriter made his life so much easier.

There was a knock at the door and Harry didn’t know what to do. A man let himself in. “You aren’t The Beast.”

“I beg your pardon?” Harry said stiffly.

“Hamish, last name Beiste, so we all joked called him the Beast,” the man said. “Hello by the by. I’m...well I can’t tell you quite who I am, you don’t have the security.”

“Well, charmed. I am Professor Hart.” Harry stood up and shook hands.

“Yes, we know. We know everyone the Beast engages with closely, better for the nation.” The man sat down. “Tell me Harry, you good at keeping secrets?”

“I did not give you my first name,” Harry answered.

“No, you didn’t,” the man agreed. “Should I impress you with everything I know about you?”

“I am sure your knowledge is vast, and that you knew Merlin wouldn’t be here right now,” Harry leaned back a little and for a moment could have sworn there was a comforting hand on his shoulder. “So how about you do what you came here to do.”

“We have been trying to hire Merlin, since the end of the war,” the man said. “We could use his creations, his encryptions. We have offered unlimited money, gorgeous living space, untold benefits, but nothing swayed him.”

“I don’t see what that has to do with me,” Harry commented.

“We are putting something new on the table. Safety so long as there is discretion.” The man smiled. “In writing, that his personal life is his business only and if he were to take a roommate, well rents in London are rising almost daily aren’t they?”

“Again, shouldn’t you discuss this with him?” Harry said sharply.

“I will, but I thought you should know this too,” the man said. “Please get him to consider the job, his country needs him.”

Harry watched the man get up and leave. It took him a while to get back to his work, long enough that Merlin returned to the office. “Professor Hart?” Merlin said surprised.

“Can you come by my flat tonight?” Harry asked. “I’ll cook you dinner.”

“Very well,” Merlin said. “7?”

Harry nodded and left without another word, leaving Merlin wondering.

*************************************************

It was a simple but delicious dinner and they talked of random things until they were doing the dishes, Harry washing and Merlin drying.

“Do you only like men?” Harry asked. He couldn’t look at Merlin.

“I do.” Merlin said calmly. He put down the plate carefully. “And you?”

“I like either men or women, mostly women. Men were...comfort,” Harry said. “And no one knows that about me beyond a few soldiers who have their own similar secrets.” Harry looked at Merlin. “More know about you.”

“A few,” Merlin said. “Some trusted friends, and some men whose job it is to know everything.”

“I met one of those men today in your office,” Harry kept washing pots that were clean. “And he really wants you to take some sort of job. He wouldn’t even give his name and called you The Beast.”

“M,” Merlin said.

“M?” Harry finally looked at him.

“My guess it was the head of MI-6, asking me to return, to design for them.”

Harry nodded. “Included now in their offer is protection and secrecy. You wouldn’t be able to…” Harry took a breath. “It sounded like if you worked there you would have more freedom for your feelings.”

“Helping Britain maintain control of its interests trumps who warms a man’s bed so long as that bed isn’t in the office,” Merlin said. “Field comfort was even more of an open secret in our office. But that protection could easily be stripped - it is only secure as long as the current M desires it to be.” Merlin watched Harry. “What bothers you about this?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Harry stared at the water. “No one has known about me before.”

“For now at least, those who guess in MI-6 will keep the secret, it is to their benefit.” Merlin carefully moved and wrapped Harry in a hug from behind. They were of a similar height and Harry leaned into Merlin.

“Kiss me, please,” Harry said.

Merlin kissed behind Harry’s ear and along his neck. Harry sighed and tilted his head. He felt Merlin’s hand at the knot of his tie and sliding it down. Merlin opened a couple buttons so that he could kiss more of Harry’s neck. He settled his hands on Harry’s waist.

Eggsy had been watching them from the shadows and immediately disappeared. This was their moment.

“Harry, you are so fucking gorgeous,” Merlin whispered.

“I have a glass eye and rather a lot of scars under this shirt,” Harry said.

“I’m bald.”

“I like your head, it is a nice shape,” Harry countered. He finally pulled his hands out of the water that had gone cold. He turned and put his hands on Merlin’s shoulder, not really caring about the water he was getting on the man. “Oops, dreadfully sorry,” Harry said.

“I am sure,” Merlin stepped back and pulled the jumper off. He undid the tie and and his shirt and Harry saw he wasn’t wearing a vest.

Harry reached out and paused. He had never done this in the light with another man before. It was always in dark corners, in a bedroll, with at most light from the stars. Once an alley. And here he could look and take his time. He pushed his fingers to Merlin’s skin, placed them over his heart. Merlin was so warm.

They stood very still in the bright kitchen. “Harry, I won’t be able to...don’t do this if you don’t mean it,” Merlin whispered.

“I can’t...I can’t promise, Merlin. This is terrifying,” Harry said. “But I can promise I am going to try.”

Merlin stepped closer and pulled Harry into a proper kiss. It was slow and deep and made Harry ache. He could feel everything that Merlin was offering him and wanted to return it desperately. But all he could do at the moment was slid the shirt completely off Merlin’s shoulders.

“I have a very comfortable bed,” Harry said.

“I’m happy here,” Merlin countered. “Not in the dark, hidden under covers, not this time.” He undid the buttons of Harry’s shirt and pushed it back. He saw the scars Harry talked about but they didn’t bother him. He just ran his hands all over Harry, flicking a nipple, scraping at his sides.

Harry knew he was blushing, shaking a little and couldn’t care. He kissed Merlin hard and fast and wet, bit at his lower lip and Merlin moaned. Harry felt Merlin’s hands on his belt and froze a bit. Merlin stilled and they were a tableau again until Harry put his hand on top of Merlin’s squeezed and nudged a go ahead. They stood in the kitchen kissing, hands in each other’s trousers, just pressing, feeling. Eventually they drew each other out and heads resting on each other’s shoulders jerked each other off. They were a panting, quivering mess and Merlin bit Harry’s neck just a little. Harry grabbed the tea towel off the counter and wiped them both gently clean.

Merlin laughed a little as Harry went all formal on him and made him sit and prepared a spot of tea for them. The man was so distracted though, he didn’t notice his dick was still hanging out until he came to the table and Merlin carefully tucked him away and zipped up the trousers.

“I do not do this to pressure you, but I will be taking the job with the government at the end of the school year. Completing my machine, well I love teaching, but being able to see practical applications of my ideas being used, it is a difficult offer to resist.” Merlin looked at Harry. “Just so you know.”

Harry nodded and drank his tea in silence.

“Don’t regret this,” Merlin said.

“I could never,” Harry said swiftly. “I will never. I just have to figure out what happens next.”

“I understand.” Merlin leaned in and kissed Harry’s cheek. “I am very glad Eggsy gifted you to me, whatever happens or doesn’t.”

Harry looked at him. “What does that mean?”

Merlin laughed a little. “The thing that made me fall in love with you was how you, _you_ , are the one who doesn’t see him.” Merlin got up and left.

Harry had no idea what that meant, but it was of little concern in comparison to what else had happened that night.

********************************************

Eggsy was furious. Harry had stepped back when they were so close. He had three days left and he was just done with subtle. He went to Harry’s office hours and glared at the man. “You are feeling sick aren’t you?”

Harry stared at Eggsy. “You know, I do believe I am. I’ll post a notice on my door, it was just more office hours anyways today.” Harry packed up and followed Eggsy out. They walked for a while neither saying anything until Eggsy realized how close he had brought them to his door. But he supposed it was the right place to bring Harry.

Eggsy sat on the bench and stared at the door. “Why couldn’t you just be easy and fall in love?”

Harry laughed a little. “How young you are.”

Eggsy glared at him. “Not that young.”

“Oh, 22? Forgive me that feels impossibly young.”

“Add a few hundred years, Hart, and you are closer,” Eggsy snapped.

Harry smiled at him fondly. “No, dear lad, what you don’t understand is that falling in love was incredibly easy and happened weeks ago, during that dance where the memories were pushed back into the dark corners.”

Eggsy looked at him in shock. “Why isn’t that written all over your face, your heart? I can’t see it.”

“I am good at hiding what must be hid.” Harry looked around and frowned. Something wasn’t right in this corner of the park. “There are shadows that are coming from nowhere,” he said.

“That’s just the door, ignore it for now,” Eggsy said. “So if you love him, why are you pulling away from him.”

“Do you know how very exhausting it would be to be this, to be us? The secrets, the hiding?” Harry said. “There are places we would be free, the jazz club, and I am sure more, but it will take a lot of work and strength. And I don’t know if I have that much strength left in me, not after the war.”

Eggsy moved his hands and a blue streamer appeared. “You caught this one day and I followed you. The streamers poured over dozens of heads and they were invisible to all but you. You have so much more strength and imagination than you comprehend Harry. Just locked away in you, because you are too scared to feel everything, to see everything.”

“It smelled like spring,” Harry remembered. He looked at Eggsy carefully. “Well then.”

“Hello, Harry, a pleasure to meet you.” Eggsy said and let a little of his true form shine through.

Harry stared. “Oh I have so many questions,” he managed to say after a minute.

“I bet you do,” Eggsy agreed. Eggsy couldn’t resist and focused. He said some words and moved about a bit and the door opened.

“Oh,” was all Harry could say.

“Yeah, thought you’d dig that,” Eggsy sat back and watched Harry. Harry didn’t dare move from the bench but sat and looked into a whole different world.

“The grass is purple,” he whispered.

“Mum must be feeling happy, I’ll be home soon,” Eggsy said. He sunk his hand onto his chin and stared at the purple grass with no happiness or wonder.

“All that magic and you are uncaring.” Harry shook his head.

“Because watching you and Merlin fall in love, helping that happen had more magic for me than all that.” Eggsy pointed.

“My feelings are mine,” Harry said in horror. “Aren't they?”

Eggsy gave him a hard hug. “Totally. I threw you two together, the two men at the serious university who believed in possibility, but what happened that is on the two of you. Swear it by Oberon’s ring.”

Harry nodded. “And you return to all that soon.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy agreed. He did not look happy. “Orders of those in charge. All the doors in London are being closed. This is the last one left. I am the last one left. It closes in 3 days.”

“Why don’t you go now?”

“Because you and Merlin being happy is my chosen last bit of magic in this damned and perfect city and I will see it end well before I leave.”

“I am not sure you can see it all in that short a time,” Harry chided.

“Merlin said something similar,” Eggsy looked at the door. “But I want to. I want to see you two happy because you two are humans that deserve happy.” Eggsy turned his eyes to Harry. “What would make you happy Harry?”

Harry managed to peel his eyes off that door and closed them. “A dog. I feel like a dog would be nice.” He thought some more. “A flat in the city, a small house in the country for breaks. Teaching and writing. More writing, less teaching, our Dean is killing my love for the institution.” Harry smiled slowly. “Merlin swearing as he works on an invention, me swearing more when he steal a book of mine to help hold something in place. Arguing about which is more poetic mathematical equations or actual poetry. Warm fires on cold nights.” Harry could almost picture it, and realized he had dreamed about it. “Him. Just him and quiet moments until we reach our end.”

Eggsy poured his magic into Harry, helped him open the parts of his soul that he had tried to tame, to lock away. “Oh, there you are, there is what would have seen me right away,” Eggsy whispered. “Come on Harry, come on, just break that lock.”

Harry breathed deeply and let himself feel that future, everything he could want with Merlin. He opened his eyes. “Right then. I have things to arrange. Thank you, Mister Unwin.”

“Come on, you can say it, not really a proper student after all,” Eggsy urged.

“Mister Unwin, you are a gift,” Harry said. He stood and gave Eggsy a bow. “I need to find Merlin.”

“He’s at home, working on something or other.”

Harry leaned down and kissed Eggsy’s head. “We will miss you greatly.”

“Still got a couple more days to make sure you don’t cock it up,” Eggsy said. Plus he was determined to stay until the last second.

Harry looked one last time at the door, so very intrigued.

“Could tie a rope around your waist, you could take a peek.” Eggsy grinned.

“No,” Harry decided after a couple minutes. “No, I would rather imagine. Knowing would ruin it a little, I think.”

“Smart man,” Eggsy said.

“We shall see,” Harry left Eggsy staring at that door, at the enchantments his mother had laid to draw him in.

“Just a little more time Mum. Just a little,” Eggsy begged but he knew it would change nothing.

Harry hurried to Merlin’s flat and was relieved that the man always forgot to lock the door. He walked in. “Merlin?” There was no response and he walked in deeper and saw Merlin working on a machine.

“I need a bloody spanner,” Merlin muttered to himself.

Harry saw a tool on the desk and handed it to Merlin.

“Those are pliers, Harry,” Merlin said, not looking up.

“You have time to teach me,” Harry answered back.

“Do I?” Merlin looked up. “How much time?”

“As long as it takes,” Harry said. He sat on the ground beside Merlin and put his hand on Merlin’s leg. “I imagine it could take a long time indeed. Poetry is easy, this is quite complex.”

“I will go slow,” Merlin said.

“Slow is good,” Harry agreed and kissed him.

*******************************************************

Eggsy stood in the shadows and watched Harry and Merlin dance together at their jazz club. He had a few hours, plenty of time to enjoy and then make it. He was not missing the chance to watch them be in love. It just shone out of them, should have blinded everyone in the room if the bothered to look. He knew he should say goodbye, they would like that, but then they would also understand him not doing it, and they would likely forget him in time. As it should be. One more dance and he would go, it was cutting in close but he didn’t care. His humans were happy. That was the best magic ever.

To sound like Merlin, it was the magic that was still left in the world.

Eggsy frowned as Merlin looked over. Merlin’s eyes widened and he looked at his watch. Eggsy wondered why they both looked freaked out he still had time to make it. He stared at the clock above the bar and clued in that the hands had stopped moving at some point.

Merlin hurried over. “Eggsy ye have 20 minutes, ye have to go.”

“Shit,” Eggsy muttered. He tried to fade away to make it there and realized that his magic was thin, not working as his realm turned its back on London. Eggsy knew he had tied himself too much to the city and not enough his home and he was being punished for it now.

Merlin grabbed his arm and ran. Eggsy thought he knew the city well but they were flying through streets and even hopping a fence or two. Eggsy could feel himself being torn, the magic in him calling home, his heart begging to stay. Harry was keeping up but barely and they were in the park with little time. They ran through bushes and scraped their faces on branches.

The reached the door and Eggsy had but a moment. “Merlin,” he said. He saw Harry catching up. “Harry!”

Merlin pushed him a bit. “Go, now.”

Eggsy walked backward, seeing them, seeing London as much as he could. He could feel his mother’s magic calling to him, begging him home. He closed his eyes and took another step back. “I don’t want...I just want to see the last of my magic play out. Please I was always meant for this world. Why can’t I choose people?” He slid his foot back onto his mother’s mark. Somewhere a clock chimed and he could hear the door creaking. Eggsy felt a tear slide down his cheek. He watched Harry and Merlin reach for each other. “I want to see that grow, the magic I laid down, I want to watch it grow.”

The tendrils tried to pull him in and Eggsy made his choice. He slammed the door closed. He could hear pained screams and didn’t know if they came from him or those he abandoned on the other side of the door. There was a huge clap of noise and light and the last magic door in London was lost forever.

Merlin propped himself up from where the blast had knocked them over. He crawled to Harry. “Harry?” he said. “Love?”

“I’m fine,” Harry promised. “Though I think my back is going to be angry at me for a few days.” He looked around. “What did Eggsy do?”

“I don’t know,” Merlin said. “I could hear him, a bit, but not all. I think he...I think he rejected returning to his realm.” Merlin watched the smoke slowly clear from around where the door had been. And stared in shock. “Well, I don’t think that was expected.” Merlin had to sit back down on the ground. Not processing what he was seeing.

Harry looked over. “Oh.”

Merlin nodded and couldn’t say anything.

Harry was the one who stood up and walked over. He crouched down. “Hello,” he said softly.

“Hello,” the little boy said.

“My name is Harry, what is yours?” Harry asked.

“Eggsy,” the boy about 7 said.

“Hello, Eggsy,” Harry smiled at him. “Do you know what happened?”

The boy shook his head and looked around. “Are you my family?”

Harry felt everything in his heart shift just a little. “If you like, we can be your family yes.”

Eggsy held his arms up and Harry pulled him close.

“I will show you all the magic this city has to offer, how much you have to offer,” Harry promised.

“I like magic,” Eggsy whispered. “I can do magic.”

“Can you now?” Harry asked.

Eggsy nodded. He waved his hands a little and a pink medallion shook loose from his sleeve. “Ta-da!”

“That is most impressive. But it is very late and we should get you inside,” Harry said. “Merlin?”

“Aye?”

“How do you feel about fatherhood?” Harry asked.

“MI-6 is excellent at forging papers,” is what Merlin came up with. Harry stood and picked up Eggsy and they walked back to Merlin’s apartment, exhausted and confused.

They would figure it all out in the morning.

**************************************************

“Hullo, are you lost?” Eggsy asked the woman who appeared in the field.

“No, I’m where I am supposed to be,” she said. “Are you?”

Eggsy ducked his head. “I’m supposed to be playing in the garden. But there are flowers here too, so it is sort of like the garden.”

Michelle laughed and tried not to cry seeing her Eggsy a child again. When the door closed with him on the wrong side it should have killed him, but between his wish and the enchantments she had laid, it instead made him a mortal child, the wish to watch love grow taken literally. It had taken her almost a year to realize what had happened and to find a door still open in the country. But she wouldn’t let herself forget her son, not until she knew he was okay.

“You need to be careful, I’m sure your parents would be worried,” she said.

“Dad will worry, Merlin will distract him,” Eggsy said. He looked at the woman, he just knew she was special, different. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Until the end of time,” she swore.

“They are both my dads, but I can’t call them that, so it is Dad and his best friend Merlin,” Eggsy whispered. “They are in love and like to dance to records together. They let me dance sometimes too - Merlin spins me around super fast until we get dizzy and fall down.”

“That sounds wonderful,” she said.

Eggsy nodded. “Do you want to dance like that?”

“Why thank you,” Michelle said. She took his hands and they spun until they fell into the long grass.

“Are you magic?” Eggsy asked.

“Yes,” she said. “Can you see it?”

“Just a little. Maths though, that is where the real magic is. Though Dad’s stories have it too. Lots of magic here if you look."

Michelle wiped her tears away. “You can always find it if you look,” she agreed. “In fact, thanks to magic, I can give you a gift. Close your eyes.”

Eggsy closed them and Michelle waved her hands. The pug puppy tumbled into Eggsy’s lap. “A puppy!” he shouted. “Oh my gosh, thank you!” The puppy wriggled and Eggsy laughed as he was covered in slobber.

“Be happy, little one,” Michelle said. “Look for magic and you will find it,” she promised.

“Sure,” Eggsy was already running home. “Bye lady! Thanks.”

Michelle watched him go and went back to the door and went through it, leaving Eggsy be, though it hurt so much. He was no longer hers.

“Dad! Dad! Dad!” Eggsy shouted. “A puppy. A lady gave me a puppy,” Eggsy skittered into the kitchen the dog chasing after him.

Merlin pulled away from Harry and looked at them. “No, oh no,” he groaned.

Harry smiled just as happy as Eggsy. “A puppy, what a wonderful gift. And she just gave it to you?” Harry winked up at Merlin from where he had crouched down to look at the dog.

“Uh-huh,” Eggsy said.

“Hmmm, well just to safe we should ask around the village make sure no one lost a dog,” Harry warned.

“Sure, but this is my puppy you will see.” Eggsy flopped to the ground and rolled with the dog.

“Just keep it out of the workshop,” Merlin said. He had been working on getting a car to fire bullets and it really didn’t need a dog near it.

That night Eggsy had to pee and so did his puppy JB. He inched out of his room and down the hall. They both went wee and were heading back when Eggsy saw the light on. He went down the hall and saw his dads dancing in front of the fire. They never got to hold hands when they walked through London, or anywhere, but inside they were always touching.

It made Eggsy so happy to watch them dance together. It tickled at something in the back of his mind, like he had been the one to make them dance in the first place, which was just silly. He yawned and fell asleep against the door, his new puppy in his lap and watching Harry and Merlin dance in the firelight.


End file.
